And The Trash Fire is Warm
by tkkklife
Summary: Kari becomes homeless.I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

****

And The Trash Fire is Warm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon don't sue me.

A/N: Season 02 after Ken has turned good, Sad, Please R and R. Italics are people's thoughts.

Rated:PG-13.

Chapter 1:Broken trust

"HIKARI KAMIYA GET IN HERE!!!" screamed Mrs. Kamiya

Kari knew she was in trouble.

" HOW COULD YOU!"

" It wasn't me!" pleaded Kari.

"IT WAS, they found them in your locker!!!"

Earlier that day Davis asked Kari if she would hide his steroids for him. The school had a surprise locker check. Kari was caught with the drugs.

"You promised me, that you would never take drugs, NOW LEAVE!!!" 

"MOM" Kari cried.

"Get the hell out!!!"

Kari went to her room and got a bag from her closet. She started stuffing it with clothes, while hot tears splashed against her cheek.

Damn you Davis.

Gatomon ,looked up at the shaking tear racked Kari, and asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm being kicked out" Kari said.

Gatomon looked down and said "Where are we staying then?"

"I don't know"

Kari had finished packing her stuff and ran out of the apartment.

"We'll stay in the park tonight"

"Okay" Gatomon said." 

"Then tomorrow we will ask the others for help."

The fall air chilled as the heavy wind whipped around.

Kari ate some food she had in her backpack, and fed Gatomon some cat food she had.

"Kari, It's getting cold Gatomon said" shivering.

__

How can I make it warm? She looked around and spotted one of the grills that the park had for people to cookout on.

Kari took some paper out of her backpack and stuffed it onto the grill. Then she took a lighter and set the paper ablaze.

She sat the blanket she packed near the grill.

Kari and Gatomon stretched out on the blanket and they were glad that fire was warm and toasty.

Kari took out her dairy and started writing.

Dear Dairy,

I got kicked out of my house today and it wasn't even my fault. That asshole Davis let me get busted for his steroids. Tomorrow I'll ask the other digi-Destineds for help. Night. 

Gatomon cuddled next to Kari and went to sleep. 

Kari said "Love you Gatomon"

"I love you too"

"Night"

"Night, Gato." Kari said.

And as they fell to sleep a light snow started to fall from the cold, cloudy sky. 

The snow continued to fall late into the night. It put the warm fire, that Kari had built, out.


	2. Shame in her eyes

****

And The Trash Fire is Warm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon don't sue me.

A/N: Season 02 after Ken has turned good, Tai is in America. Italics are people's thoughts. e-mail me your ideas and comments.

Rated:PG-13.

Chapter 2: Shame in her eyes

__

Why am I so cold? Kari looked around and noticed that a light snow had fallen while she was asleep.

Kari got up and woke up Gatomon.

"Kari, are you going to talk to others?" Gatomon said sleepily.

"Sure thing"_ I don't want to make Gatomon sad._ Kari smiled at digimon and said "I'm going to go find them right now."

Kari swiftly packed up her stuff and left.

__

Where are they? Kari knew that the group walked by here at about this time every school day.

She spotted them and hid._ I ask them after they pass. _She strained to hear them.

"Leave me alone, you lazy bum" she heard Yolei yell at a homeless guy. They all laughed at the poor man and walked off.

If they are that mean to him, wonder how they'll treat me.

Kari noticed that Tk didn't laugh at the bum. 

Good old Tk, so kind, so cute, so hot. Kari blushed as these thoughts raced though her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pain in tummy. She realized how hungry she was. 

__

Tk will help me, won't he?

Kari ran to Tk's side.

"What's up?" he asked.

" Nothing much" Kari replied.

"Tk"

"Yes, Kari"

"Can I borrow some money?" Kari said with shame in her eyes. 

"Sure, is 10 dollars enough?"

__

I love that boy thought Kari as she hugged him.

Tk blushed and had her the money.

"Thank you" Kari said.

"I forgot to eat this morning, so I'm going to go eat at that cafe" Kari explained.

"Okay"

"Bye, Tk"

"Bye, Kari"

As Tk walked off he thought _something wrong, I know it._

Tk's worry only increased when he noticed Kari wasn't at school.

Kari walked in the cake and ordered.

__

This taste's so good she mused as she ate her food. Kari snuck what she didn't eat into her backpack.

__

Gatomon will love this.

Kari's day went by pretty fast.

She went back to the park and fed Gatomon, and she read a book the rest of the time. Kari then laid her cover out at a small wooded part of the park.

Kari snuggled under the covers to get warm then she went to sleep.

Tk's day was boring as well because without Kari school was boring. Tk stayed after school to practice basketball, not that he needed the practice.

__

I think I'll go though the park on the way home.

As Tk strolled in the park he saw someone lying on a blanket in the wooded part of the park. he noticed that the person had short brown._ It can't be!_

Tk took off running to get to her.

"Kari!" Tk said.

"Tk" Kari spoke sleepily.

"Why are sleeping at park/ he questioned.

Kari explained the whole story to Tk, stopping only to wipe her tears away.

"My mom is out of town, she had some kind of seminar in Kyoto, She be gone two weeks" Tk said.

"So can I stay with you?" Kari asked.

"Sure"

As he replied Kari locked eyes with him.

She whispered "Thank you, Takeru."

And then she planted a kiss on him.

He blushed, then he smiled and said.

" I love you too"

the end, Not.

__


	3. Love and Truth

****

And The Trash Fire is Warm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon don't sue me.

A/N: Season 02 after Ken has turned good, Tai is in America. Italics are people's thoughts. e-mail me your ideas and comments.

Chapter: 3 Love and Truth.

As Tk and Kari walked to his apartment neither of them spoke.

They entered his apartment and sat down on the couch.

Gatomon went to find Patamon.

"Kari?"

"Yes, Tk"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was scared."

"Lets not keep secrets anymore"

"Ok"

"Kari, I've got something to tell you then"

"Ok"

"When my parents were fighting, I used to thank that if that was love, then I didn't want it"

"But???" Kari prodded.

"I met you"

"You never really talk about your parents when they were together"

"It was terrible, they would cuss and scream. They would throw stuff, one time a ashtray hit Matt."

"Did it ever get violent?"

"Yes it did, once when dad got drunk he was choking mom."

"ohh" Kari gasped.

"And I walked in and he threw me on the floor"

"I've never really forgave him"

Kari leaned her head on Tk's shoulder.

Tk put his arm around her and went to sleep.

The next day when they woke up.

"Tk, I always loved you, and it was cute when you defend me that bastard Davis."

"Yeah, he was a total asshole"

The phone rang.

"Hello" Tk said.

"Hello, little bro" Matt said.

"Is mom there?"

"nope, she out on a business trip"

"Cool, you wanna come to dance at school"

"Sure, can I bring Kari?"

"Absolutely" Matt said.

He had known all along that Kari loved his little brother.

"Don't ever let her go"

"I won't" 

"Bye"

"Pick you two up at seven"

"Bye"

Tk hung up the phone.

Tk told Kari about the dance.

"But I didn't pack my dancing dress"

"I buy you anything you want"

Tk brought Kari a pink satin gown that had the crest of light embroidered on the back.

He also got her a gold necklace that had a pendent on it. The pendent had diamonds on it arranged to look like the crest of light . 

Tk wore white tuxedo, with cuff lings made out of gold and sapphire that looked like the crest of hope.

Tk and Kari were crowned the best couple at the dance. Ken and Yolei got second.

As Tk and Kari danced the last dance. They locked eyes and both of them said "Never leave me". They inched towards each other until their lips were together.

They kissed for five whole minutes.

Matt looked at the couple and smiled.

The next two weeks passed.

When Tk's mom got home, Tk explained the problem to her and she agreed to let Kari live with them.

Davis was forced to turn himself in by Matt. When Tai got back he put Davis in hospital.

Mrs. Kamiya called Kari to apologize. 

"Kari, I'm very sorry"

"Thank you for apologizing, but can I stay here?"

"Why'

"It's bigger, I've my own room, and I want to"

"Sure"

"Love you mom"

Mrs. Kamiya was shocked to hear this. She thought Kari would hate her.

"Love you too, bye"

Tk and Kari got married and had two kids. They never did leave each. they even died the same day, November 10.

Gatomon and Patamon admitted they loved each other also.

Ken and Yolei got married.

Davis was beat to death by an escaped psycho named David Davato.

Ken became a Kendo master.


End file.
